The Mental House
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: Cole thought just listening to Ghost's problems were all they needed to pass on. He was wrong. After being locked into an old abandond house he gets stuck in an attempt to release the soles of three young children that were locked up seven years ago. R
1. Locked Inside

**Yo. This is my first attempt at a Sixth Sense fanfic. The one movie that made me afraid to turn the light off…anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think, please and thank you!**

Cole never felt comfortable walking past the old home on the corner of his street. He walked past it everyday when he was going to and from school. Every time he passed the large looming building he got chills. He even dared to look up and into several different windows but nothing was there. Nothing is ever there. He often overheard people talking about that particular old house at school. Just about how it's so old and run down, or at least that's what teachers say when students ask them. What he hears from kids is that it's haunted. If it was, Cole would be able to see the ghosts. Since he saw nothing he didn't entirely believe them.

"Hey, freak!" someone called out to him. Cole took his gaze off the building and looked behind him. One of the older boys he's seen at the high school was walking over to him, his goon's right by his side. There was only one girl there though, and she looked fairly uncomfortable.

"Do I know you?" Cole asked as calmly as he could. He recognized the boy from the hallways, but he didn't know his name.

"No, but I sure know about you. The name is Gabe." He pushes Cole's shoulder, knocking him back closer to the house. Cole flinched but didn't run away. He had to learn to stand up for himself.

"I hear you're crazy. You see stuff, eh kid?" Gabe pushed him again. Oh how much Cole wished that he could run away…he knew it wouldn't be wise though. Once more Gabe nudged him and Cole found himself pressed against the cold chipping brick wall of the old building.

"I…I don't…"

"Oh really? Then you can go in the house and won't find anything, eh?"

"Right." Cole said shakily. Gabe snickered and rolled his head back to laugh. When Gabe turned to face his friends Cole thought it was a good chance to leave. He was wrong. Gabe grabbed Cole's shoulder just as he was about to leave.

"Oh, you are such a bad liar short stuff. You are going in there, and when you come out you tell me what you see, alright?" Gabe pushed him against the building again.

"But I don't want to go in there." Cole said. Gabe leaned in so he was right in Cole's ear.

"Too bad." Gabe whispered with a grin. He gripped Cole's jacket and dragged him across the concrete. Cole fought back as best he could, kicking his legs and scratching at Gabe's hands, trying to get him to let go. He picked at the skin, pealing the knuckle skin back and letting drips of blood ooze to the surface. He tripped as Gabe started dragging him up the stairs to the small porch.

"Hey, Gabe, that's not funny, he really doesn't want to go in." the only girl in the group spoke up. Gabe looked back just as he put his hand on the handle. Cole had a strong surge of pain pulse through his head. Something bad was in there, he could tell.

"Oh, all right. How bout I just drop him off in here, eh?" he swung the door open and threw Cole in, then slammed the door shut.

Inside Cole was left in the darkness. He got up and ran to the door, gripping frantically for the handle and shaking it, ramming the door, pulling it, pushing against it, anything to get out. Gabe held steady. Cole started to scream.

"Gabe, stop! Let him out!" the girl snapped, storming up the stairs and hitting him. They both froze when his screaming stopped.

"Fine, fine Kristen, relax." Gabe said, he let go of the door and walked down the stairs.

"He can get out on his own." Gabe chuckled.

Cole started screaming for someone to get him out, but Gabe kept the door shut firmly. When he stopped screaming for one second to take a breath a chill went up his spine and he heard a small female voice.

"Can you find me…?" it said. "…find me…" Cole let go of the door and looked over his shoulder. It was dark, but in the light coming from one of the windows he saw bare feet.

"Can you find me…?" it said again. It sounded…happy. Happy, playful, kind, slightly shy…and a little lonely. The voice belonged to whoever the feet belonged to. On the other side of the door he heard footsteps leaving the building.

"Find me…yet…? Anyone…"

Cole swallowed, his throat was suddenly dry. The feet shuffled slightly and the sound of swaying clothes was barely heard in the musty silence of the house.

"I…I found you…" Cole said bravely. The sound stopped and the toes on the foot stuck up like they were stretching. They stepped forward and Cole prepared himself to see either a sick child like the one he helped at the funeral, or a mangled one. The feet moved forward and the figure was revealed in the sunlight.

It was neither sick nor disfigured. She looked like any normal five year old. She was very cute with her big sparkly green eyes and short dirty blond hair that was pulled back in a side ponytail. She had a hospital gown on though, which confused Cole. The building wasn't a hospital.

"Your turn." She said happily with a smile. The room was suddenly lightened – just barely – but it was enough for him to see where he was going. He didn't hide. He, instead, followed the girl.

"Wait!" he called. She kept running up the stairs. He called out again, and she stopped at the top.

"No silly, you have to hide from me! We aren't playing tag!" she giggled when Cole caught up. He was amazed at how many stairs there were.

"We aren't playing anymore. I'm Cole. What's your name?" he asked nervously.

"My…name? My name is…is…" she seemed like she didn't remember her name. "I remember! I remember! My name is Echo!"

"Echo…?" Cole repeated.

"Uh-huh, Echo. They called me that because I repeat things." She beamed, looking at her feet as she swayed side-to-side. "Repeating things is fun. Very fun."

"Is there something you want me to do?" Cole asked, thinking that this ghost, Echo, had something she wanted from him…but then again they usually come to him first.

"I want you to hide, so I can find you! Go hide! Go hide!" she said, running away again. It didn't seem like Cole had a choice. He wandered down the opposite hall, bumping into random tables set up to hold flowers and such. He looked at a door and decided to go in there. He reached for the door, but a hand gripped his before he could touch the cold looking handle. Cole couldn't help but jump in surprise. His gaze traveled from the hand to the hospital band on the wrist, up the arm to the shoulder, and then to the face.

It wasn't Echo like he first thought. It was a boy with a slightly larger forehead than most seven year olds and large round eyes that drooped slightly like he was half asleep. His eyes were a golden brown and he had a small scar over his left eye. His hair was very close cut and somewhat spiky charcoal black color. He was in a child sized hospital scrub. The boy lifted his hand that was gripping Cole tightly, let go and swung Cole's hand down.

"Nobodies allowed in there." He said coldly. Cole stared at him.

"Jynx! Jynx!" Echo's voice called. Both of them looked over to where her voice came from. "Jynx~!" she ran over, jumped, and tackled the boy.

"Jinks?" Cole asked. The boy pushed Echo off of him and stood up. He gripped Echo's hand and pulled her behind him.

"No, no, not Jinks. Jynx. J-Y-N-X." Echo spelled with a smile. The boy scowled and pushed Echo farther behind him and acted like a shield.

"Don't talk to him Echo; he says strangers aren't welcome here." Jynx snarled.

"But he was playing hide-and-seek with me…he was _playing_!"

"I play with you." Jynx mumbled.

"Yes, but he's new! I like playing with _new_ people!"

"E-excuse me, but why can't I go in the room?" Cole butted in.

"Nobody can." Jynx said, turning his attention back to Cole.

"Can I please?"

"He said you can't go in there." Jynx said matter-of-factly.

"Aws, but he asked nicely!" Echo chimed in.

"No, nobody can get in!" Jynx yelled, clearly frustrated. He let out a small yelp of pain and gripped at his head. Echo shrieked in surprise when Jynx fell to his knees, clawing at his head with his long fingers. Cole, seeing his chance, reached for the door and tried the handle. It was locked.

"I…told you." Jynx groaned, looking up at him. Cole held out his hand, and after a moment of examining it, Jynx grabbed on and let him help him up.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"My head…hurts. But it's not weird…or different…ow…" Jynx began to rub the scar gently.

"How did…"

The locked door next to them began rattling and shaking and a loud screaming came from behind it. It was so mixed together that Cole could barely understand it. He could make out bits of it, most of them sounding like whoever was in there was screaming for help. Cole went for the door again and tugged at the handle.

"HELP! LET ME OUT!!!" the voice screamed. Cole pulled on the door with all his strength. It wouldn't budge.

"You can't get him out; we've been trying for years." Jynx said over the screaming. There was a loud thud and sobbing sounds came from the room.

"Don't you have a key?" Cole asked worriedly.

"…Echo, go find the Fortune Teller." Jynx ordered. Echo nodded silently, the smile vanished. Echo let go of Jynx's hand and ran down the hall. Jynx beckoned Cole to follow him as he wandered down the hall. He opened another door to a small bedroom.

"I never let Echo come in here…" Jynx mumbled as Cole walked in. the boy felt around for a light switch. The light flashed on when he clicked it accidentally. Cole's eyes widened when he saw what was sprawled out on the floor.


	2. The Old Friend

**Thanks for the reviews peoples!! Glad you enjoy it so far. Enjoy!**

"See, this is why I don't let Echo in here. She sees this and she'll go insane. This is also why we can't find the key to the door." Jynx's voice penetrated Cole's blank mind as he stared at the two dead bodies sprawled out on the floor. One was Jynx's body, his legs were spread eagled and he looked like he was sleeping. One hand was on the scar above his eye. He glanced at the Jynx standing next to him and saw him rubbing the scar with a pained expression. On the floor, Echo's body was curled up next to Jynx like she was blissfully sleeping.

"They left us here and we died in our sleep. Obviously they never came back or else our bodies wouldn't still be here." Jynx groaned, his head still throbbing.

"Who is 'they'?" Cole asked, turning away from the bodies. The smell in the room was starting to make him woozy. Jynx watched as Cole left the room and followed him out.

"'They' are the doctors that worked on us and locked him in that other room." Jynx said, starting to rub his scar again. He saw the concerned look on Cole's face and lowered his hand. "They gave me this. I saw things I wasn't supposed to see…so they took me into a bright room…strapped me to a table and grabbed a knife…" Cole flinched.

"They cut here…" he pointed to the scar. "And stuck something in my 'memory file', but instead of forgetting what I saw I somehow learned more. It hurt…them putting that pointy thing in my head, and they did it while I was awake." Cole shuddered at the idea.

"So they put me in this weird hospital for insane people…and that's where I met Echo and him." Jynx grinned slightly.

"What did you see?" Jynx stared at him for a moment.

"…it's a secret." He said, putting his finger to his lips.

"Why was Echo there?"

"That you'll have to ask her. But…Echo wasn't always this fun loving girl you just met." Jynx mumbled with a shrug. "You better keep this room a secret from her. She doesn't know we're dead."

"Do you want to pass on?" Cole asked.

"Can you help?"

"Most likely." Cole nodded.

"All I know is that we can't leave without the boy screaming in the locked room."

"Who is that?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Jynx looked over his shoulder when footsteps were heard. Echo rushed over to them.

"It said…it said look for the white pocket." She said, referring to the Fortune Teller she was supposed to find. "It said look for the white pocket." She repeated.

Jynx nodded and hurried over to the locked door. Cole hesitated, but followed when Echo grabbed his hand and tugged. He followed them over. Jynx was knocking on the door.

"NOOOOO!!!" the same shrill voice screamed from inside.

"Hey…! Hey! HEY!! Calm down, it's me, Jynx!" he yelled through the door. The screaming and shaking stopped, and the sound of hands gently patting against the wood could be heard. Jynx moved his hands around for a moment, like he was feeling around for the other boys' hands.

"I want…to come out…" the soft voice called from inside.

"I know, but there is someone here that can help. We'll get you out soon." Jynx said calmly. "Do you have Teddy with you?"

"Teddy never leaves me…" the voice said. "Who can help…? Where is he…?"

"I...I'm Cole, I'm right here." Cole spoke up. It was silent for a minute.

"I'm hungry Cole, and I'm cold. I want to get out."

"Who _are_ you?" Cole asked.

"…my name…I can't remember my name…" it was Jynx's turn to say something.

"It's Charlie. Your name is Charlie, remember?" again it was silent. Echo inched over to Jynx and gripped his hand tightly. She whispered something in his ear and the two glanced at Cole, who was still focused on the door.

"Charlie…? Is that my name…?"

"Yes, yes. Your mama named you Charlie and your sister gave you Teddy when you came to the hospital." Echo said.

"My sister…?"

"Not your real sister, Charlie. You called her that. Remember? Her name was Kristen."

"Kristen…" Jynx perked up suddenly.

"Cole, can you go find Kristen? She could probably help!" he gasped.

"I…I don't know. How old is she?"

"…probably fifteen now. Does that help any? Charlie probably has a picture of her in the room if you need one." There was rustling coming from the room and footsteps were heard traveling away from the door. There was a soft thud and then paper was being shuffled. They remained silent for a moment and then a picture was shoved through the crack of the door. Cole bent down and picked it up. His eyes widened.

"HER?! She was with that Gabe guy earlier…" Cole gasped.

"Gabe…?" Charlie's voice whispered through the oak. Cole looked at the girl in the picture. She had thick brown hair that was just a little past her shoulder blades. She seemed to keep only part of it tied back, so it was still partially down. She had big blue-grey eyes that were framed by purple glasses with flowers on the sides. She was a little more than average sized and had a bright smile on her slightly pudgy face.

"I'll go look for her." Cole agreed, seeing the importance in finding her. He excused himself and ran to the stairs. As he ran down he heard footsteps next to him. Out of the corner of his eye Cole saw Echo skipping down the stairs too, her eyes focused on the steps. They reached the bottom and Echo stopped in her tracks. Cole on the other hand hurried to the door and started to pull at it.

"It can only be opened from the outside. That's how they kept us inside. In here. Alone…" Echo said. Cole looked over his shoulders and saw her staring at the window. It was getting dark out.

"I'm trapped?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said, looking back at him. All the sparkle was gone from her eyes. She looked sick.

"Will you bring us toys next time?" she asked, stepping over.

"I-if I get out…sure…" Cole mumbled, glancing at the door again. He heard Echo move around behind him, and when he looked at her again she was looking at something out the window.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing to something. Cole walked over and looked out. There was someone standing at the porch, looking all over the house. He recognized her from the picture, and from earlier. He began banging on the window.

"OVER HERE!!" he yelled. The figure looked over when she heard the banging and her eyes widened.

Cole ran to the door as the handle began turning. It swung open and her hand snatched his shirt and pulled him out. He ended up falling on his stomach on the wooden porch, at the girl's feet. She slammed the door shut and helped him up.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry Gabe locked you in there!" she said. Cole examined her face, she really was terribly sorry.

"Are you Kristen?" he asked. She looked surprised at first.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Cole pointed to the building.

"Someone in there knows you and needs your help." Kristen quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him off the property.

"Where's your house? I'm bringing you home." Kristen said. Cole pointed down the road and stumbled as she hurried off.

"I hate that house. I hate it I hate it I hate it!" she grumbled. Cole pulled his hand out of hers and stopped. Kristen stopped and looked back at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, crouching down in front of him.

"My name is Cole Sear. Why do you hate that house so much?"

"It gives me the creeps…it's like there are things that are hanging around there. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes I do." Cole nodded. Kristen stared deep into his eyes for a moment. She stood up again and sighed slowly, a sad expression on her face.

"…C'mon, I'll take you home." She said.

"You don't…"

"I'M TAKING…you home…" she started out loud and trailed off to a soft voice. Cole nodded slowly and started walking.

"Do you know what that house is?" she asked suddenly.

"No, do you?"

"Yup. You know the mental hospital a few miles away? Well when they have some extra special patients they put them in this house for more testing…"

"How do you know that?" Cole asked curiously as they stopped outside his home.

"Huh? Oh, well they sent some of my little buddies there a few years back. Haven't seen them since." Both looked up at the front door of Cole's house when it opened suddenly. Cole's mother ran out and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh my god, are you alright? Where were you?!" Mrs. Sear asked, holding him tightly.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." He said when she let go. Mrs. Sear looked behind Cole and saw Kristen staring at them with a small smile.

"Hello?" Mrs. Sear said, standing up straight and patting Cole on the back gently.

"Hi. I'm Kristen, I found Cole down the road." She said politely. Mrs. Sear looked down at Cole.

"I'll explain later." He said simply, turning around and walking into his home.

"That was very kind of you, thanks." Mrs. Sear said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered. Kristen checked her watch.

"Thanks, but no. my brothers are coming over and same with my cousin. Um…tell Cole I'll come by in the morning to walk to school with him." she said, turning away. "Oh…and give him this please." she handed a folded up note to Mrs. Sear and walked down the street. She waved to her over her shoulder as she walked lazily in the twilight. Mrs. Sear glanced at the folded note in her hand and walked to the door.

"Cole, come here." She called as she closed the door. Cole walked into the room. He glanced to the corner and saw his deceased grandmother standing there. She winked at him, holding up the bumblebee pendant and then walked away.

"Grandmas here." He said. Mrs. Sear was the first alive person he told about him seeing the dead.

"Well tell her I said hi after you explain to me what happened." She said, holding out the note Kristen left. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Can I explain over dinner?" he asked, his stomach growling slightly. Mrs. Sear sighed and nodded, shooing him over to the dinner table that was all set with nice hot food. They sat, prayed and dug in. Cole loved Hamburgers on a nice day. It just seemed like a great combination. Cole pulled the note out of his pocket and began reading it.

_Hey what's-your-name._

_Sorry about Gabe. He's a big jerk. I was only with him because my cousin came to visit and wanted to hang out with him. I don't know why…right, so this letter is about why I came back. I know way too much about that house. I found a way to ditch Gabe and made my cousin go home, so I came back. I know that the house can only be opened from the outside so I came back to get you out. I knew no one else would. If you can help it don't go near there again. For me, it brings to many bad memories…my poor Charlie…_

_Sorry. Anyway, if you go back there you probably won't come back out. See you some other time._

_-Kristen B._

"Cole, what happened?" Mrs. Sear asked suddenly.


	3. The Search

"Hello?" Cole asked as he opened the door. It was early the next morning; he was just about to head out for school. Kristen was leaning against the railing waiting for him.

"Get my letter?" she asked seriously.

"Uh-huh…"

"C'mon what's-your-name." she chuckled. "I'll walk you to school, so you don't get caught by Gabe again." Cole looked inside his house and saw his mother waving goodbye to him.

"Sure, hang on." he said. He ran to his room and grabbed his old jump rope, kickball and super bouncy ball, and some of his toy soldiers. He hurried to his backpack, shoved them in and hurried back to the door. He waved goodbye to his mother and closed the door. Kristen followed him down the small steps and they walked down the road in silence.

"How do you know Charlie?" Cole spoke up. Kristen took in a shuttering breath and then gave a false smile.

"Charlie was like my little brother…I met him when he was…um…three. We became close buds, and then we were like brother and sister. He started acting funny and said he saw strange things, so he was admitted into that mental hospital. When that happened I visited him everyday after school, and there I met another little boy and a girl that followed him everywhere."

"What were their names?"

"The doctors there made me forget their real names. I only remember their code names."

"Jynx and Echo?" Cole asked. Kristen looked down at him.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"They're…" Cole stopped outside the old house on the corner and looked in the windows. The one near the door had Echo in it, staring at him. She smiled and waved. He gave a small wave back. He looked on the second story and saw Jynx in another window. He was staring down at him, shaking his head slowly.

"It's nothing." Cole said, hurrying her across the street. He glanced back and saw Echo banging on the window, calling out for him to come inside. Jynx came out from nowhere and pulled her away.

"…are they still there?" Kristen asked, looking ahead at the school in the distance.

"Who?"

"You know…Jynx, Echo, Charlie…"

"Um…"

"You can be honest. I already know that they died six years ago. And I do believe in ghosts." Kristen sighed. Cole watched her for a moment.

"Yes, they're still there." He said quietly. "They need your help, though." Cole added.

"Oh? How so?" Kristen asked curiously. They paused for a moment, stared at each other, then moved on.

"I'm not sure exactly. Echo said to look for the white pocket. Do you know what that means?" Cole explained as they traveled further down the streets. Kristen scratched her chin as she stared off in deep thought. She stared into the sky with her finger rubbing her cheek, she turned to look at the ground and rubbed the back of her neck, and then she stared straight ahead and started hitting herself on the head.

"Oh! Yeah…I have no idea." She grimaced. "I'll think about it all day and meet you back here after school because it appears that this is where we part ways." She said, rubbing the spot where she banged her head.

"Why did you do that if it hurts?" Cole asked with a low sigh. She stopped and belted out a loud friendly laugh.

"I dunno. Force of habit I guess. I always do that when I can't think of anything." She chuckled. "See you after school." Cole waved as she headed in the opposite direction that headed for the high school. Cole, on the other hand, headed for his school.

As Kristen headed down the road she wracked her brain for any possible links to a white pocket. _White pockets…white pockets…what does that have to do with anything?!_ She thought with a scowl. _The only white pockets I can think of are…those…doctors coat pockets…OF COURSE!_

She spun around as the thought hit her, and she ran as fast as she could around a corner and headed for the opposite direction.

XxXxX

Cole walked slowly past the old house on the corner. He stopped by the front porch, took a quick look at the streets around him, and then looked in each window. Echo wasn't there, and neither was Jynx. He knocked gently on the front door and waited for a moment. After a short moment, a soft tapping sound came from the other side.

"Cole…?" asked a soft voice.

"Yup." He said as he opened the door. He quickly walked in and, just as he was closing the door, put a small stone in the doorway so it wouldn't close all the way, but not open enough for anyone to notice.

"Hello!" Echo said cheerfully as she gave him a big hug. He gave an awkward hug back and said hello.

"Did you bring toys?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh." Cole mumbled, slinging his backpack off his shoulders and opening it. He pulled out his old jump rope, a small kickball and super bouncy ball, and his toy soldiers. Echo let out a happy squeal and started playing with them.

"Hey…where's Jynx? I need to talk with him." Cole asked, looking around the room casually.

"In the TV room… watching TV." Echo said, pointing to a door as she bounced the super bouncy ball. Cole looked at the door and pointed to it, unsure if that was the one she meant.

"Yup, that's the room." she said, chasing after the runaway ball. Cole walked over and knocked on the door. It swung open and Cole was welcomed by a stale musty smell.

"Hi." Jynx's voice said over a cartoon fight on the television. Cole walked over to the bean bag chair Jynx was practically buried in. there was two others, one on each side of him. Cole sat in the one on his right. It was a very fluffy bean bag chair; it made him sink almost through to the other side; he was practically sitting on the floor.

"That's Charlie's chair." Jynx said suddenly. "The other one is Echo's."

"Oh…" Cole mumbled, not quiet knowing why he was bringing that up.

"They only let us in here once a week, and if we were good, twice a week." Jynx mumbled into his knees. "We got to watch what we want, for how long we wanted. Do you get to watch television?"

"Yeah, when I finish my homework." Cole nodded. He glanced at Jynx and saw him staring at the Television. He seemed to be staring blankly, as if he couldn't focus at all. Jynx grabbed the remote and tossed it at Cole without even a glance his way.

"Change it to the news." He said. Cole nodded and changed the channel. There was a story about a missing child somewhere in the city next to theirs. They silently sat and watched as the weatherman told the weekend forecast.

"Breaking news!" the anchor said. "And I do mean breaking. A young girl, seen as a high-schooler, broke into the old Mental Hospital down on 22nd street. Our news Crew is down there at this moment. George?" Jynx and Cole moved forward as the cameras changed and an old anchor was in view, standing outside of the Mental Hospital.

"Thank you Matt." George nodded to the camera. "Yes, hello. I'm George MacBlair. Behind me, as you see, is the old Mental Hospital where an alleged Breaking and Entering has taken place. I have not been granted permission to enter this building, but I assure you we will keep this story up until we can get a good look at the girl responsible for this."

Jynx and Cole look at each other, and then got on their knees and scooted closer to the set. From inside the building loud crashing could be heard.

"The doctors inside have told us that this girl has knocked out several of the attendants, and several have a broken arm or wrist. There have been no reports of deaths or weapons, and it is said that some of the higher ranking doctors are in there now, handling the situation. All of the young and old patients have been evacuated through a back entrance for safety."

Again, Jynx and Cole looked at each other, each with the same uneasy expression.

"Who do you think it is?" Cole asked quietly. He had a strange idea, but wanted to see if Jynx thought the same. Jynx strained his ears and eyes, looking for any sign of the intruder in the window.

"…dunno…" he mumbled; his face practically mashed against the screen. "I think…maybe it's…Kristen." He finally said, looking at Cole again. His droopy golden brown eyes shut tightly as his scar seared with pain. He rubbed it gently and scooted away from Cole quickly. Once his head stopped swimming he looked at Cole fearfully, then at the T.V. again.

"A…are you ok…?" Cole whispered shakily, afraid of Jynx's sudden outburst. Jynx pointed at him and backed away again.

"There's something…_wrong_ with you!" he shouted. Jynx scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. He pushed himself off of the doorframe and around the corner. He ran up the stairs and vanished. Cole sat there in disbelief.

"Jynxie…?" Echo's voice sounded from the other room, her voice expressing concern.


End file.
